Timestamps: Resolutions and Lovers in the Kitchen
by frayed1989
Summary: Timestamps that take place during Fingers Tap Into What We Were Once from Sam's perspective and thus focuses more on his relationships rather than Dean's. UPDATES EVERY OTHER THURSDAY.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Timestamps: Resolutions and Lovers in the Kitchen  
**Series:** Supernatural  
**Author:** frayed1989  
**Chapters:** 1/?  
**Characters/Pairing:** Jess/Sam/Lucifer, Sam/Jess, Sam/Lucifer, Dean/Castiel, Dean/Anna, Castiel/Balthazar  
**Rating:** R18 [PG for this chapter]  
**Warnings:** Infidelity, Minor Character Death, Adult Language, and Sexual Content.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to its creators and the network that runs it. No copyright infringement intended.  
**A/N:** Hello! So I've been talking about writing a side story that focuses on Sam because he's an awesome character and unfortunately doesn't get a lot of focus in _Fingers Tap Into What We Were Once_. I also wanted to explore his budding relationships with both Jess and Lucifer and hopefully answer some questions that have popped up with those characters in the main story.  
Right now as it stands, I plan to update this every other thursday. It might change depending on how in depth this ends up. This chapter is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. I hope you all enjoy these little extras and don't forget that the main stay updates every sunday. :)  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed and loved. Flames however are not.

**Summary:** Timestamps that take place during _Fingers Tap Into What We Were Once_ from Sam's perspective and thus focuses more on his relationships rather than Dean's. **UPDATES EVERY OTHER THURSDAY.**

* * *

Sam remembered Castiel though he had never met him. He remembered the weeks Dean spent after him, sulking around the apartment, snapping at random things, pining for a guy who had stolen away in the middle of the night and apparently had taken his brother's heart with him- or at least his downstairs brain. More likely his downstairs brain, Dean didn't just give his heart to anybody though he did wear it on his sleeve. Still he remembered how Dean talked about him almost every moment he got though he tried to do it subtly, it wasn't subtle- not at all. He remembered how Dean had taken to hanging out at the same club, how he began to frequenting small obscure coffee shops because apparently Castiel loved small businesses and coffee. He remembered how Dean would become totally still all of a sudden when he laid eyes on messy dark hair only to deflate sullenly when it wasn't him.

Sam tried to talk to Dean about it, he really did, but Dean always deflected, shrugging it off as if hanging out in tiny coffee shops and starring dumbly after six-foot males with messy black hair was par for the course. It wasn't and Sam frankly had been tired of the love-sick fourteen year old girl that he had started to live with. He had almost stepped in, had started trying to tack the guy down when Dean came home with Anna. And Sam had rejoiced. Finally he would no longer deal with his brother pining after a guy he only had _one night_ with. Finally Dean would return to normal and Sam would have his brother back.

Then the other shoe, which Sam knew existed because of course there was always another shoe where the Winchesters were concerned, dropped and it turned out that not only did Anna _know_ Castiel, the amazing one-night-stand that had turned his brother into a pre-teen girl with her first crush, she was also _related _to him. Of course she wasn't just related to him, she was also his _twin. _(Dean joked that he was finally able to realize why he had been so attracted to her when the first met. Sam thought that the joke wasn't in good taste and that Dean was trying to hard to shrug off something he was so obviously freaked out about.)

Sam, being the smart, reasonable, and caring brother that he was, told Dean that he needed to be up front with Anna, that he needed to tell Anna about his past with her brother, especially if he wanted to continue his budding relationship with her. He also told Dean that if he still had feelings for Castiel, he should seriously consider if he continuing a relationship with Anna was in everyone's best interest. As per usual, Dean completely ignored Sam's sage advice and decided that what Anna didn't know couldn't hurt her and that he was completely and totally over Castiel. (Not that Dean was ever exactly _under _Castiel- at least not in the sense of _feelings_- Sam didn't want to ever know if Dean was ever actually, literally under Castiel.)

Then it happened. Dean finally physically saw Castiel for the first time since the one-night-stand. Dean tried to play it off but it became quickly apparent that seeing Castiel again did something to him when he came home with a grin plastered on his face and refused to tell Sam anything about what had happened. Sam warned Dean again and yet again Dean brushed him off with a joke and agreed to a dinner with Castiel to tell Anna everything. (Yes, Sam agreed with Castiel that it was the right thing to do, especially given the fact that Anna was bound to find out anyways. However he also believed that Dean should have been upfront with her in the first place.) It didn't surprise him then when later that same week he received a call from his brother asking him to meet up at the Roadhouse ASAP. It also didn't surprise him that his brother initiated a kiss with the guy. (Sam had been waiting for it after that stupid smirk from the first dinner.)

Sam had played the part of dutiful little brother, giving advise where he could and picking Dean up in the middle of the night when Anna (rightly) kicked him to curb after Dean finally confessed his past. He cleaned his brother up and put him to bed and figured that while it sucked that his brother was in the dog house, it was probably for the best. It gave both him and Anna time to really think about their relationship and whether or not they should pursue it. Sam had hoped that Dean would use the time to really think about his feelings for both Anna and Castiel. He had been wrong of course, Dean shoved any and all thoughts of Castiel in a box in the back of his mind to not be dealt with unless said man was standing right in front of him.

So when Dean froze outside of a coffee shop and refused to move even when Sam nudged him forward, Sam decided to take matters into his own hands. It wasn't hard to figure out that the man Dean was intent on staring at was none other than Castiel. (Sam had to admit he was happy to finally be able to put a face to the person that had turned his brother into a pining mess all those months ago.) He sidled up next to him and peered through the window. Castiel was settled in an overstuffed chair, rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hands and looking pretty damn tired. Sam nudged Dean towards the door and Dean shook his head, shooting him with a wide-eyed stare. But Sam wasn't going to have any of that, Dean needed to confront the man and iron out everything. Get some damn closure and Sam knew that Castiel could give him that if Anna couldn't. So he huffed and pushed open the door while shoving his brother inside, thankful for the weight difference on his side. Besides, he figured that while Dean talked things out with Castiel, he could get himself a much needed caffeine fix.

Dean dug his heels in and had to be shoved the extra foot but sure enough he approached Castiel of his own volition and Sam was able to escape what was sure to be an awkward moment in favor of some hopefully delicious coffee. When he approached the coffee bar where a really beautiful blonde barista was chatting amiably to another man, Sam had figured he'd quietly grab a cup and then fold himself into one of the corner tables and wait until his brother was ready to go while preparing himself for the possible conversations about Dean's love life which would undoubtedly follow after. He didn't expect to be pulled into the conversation and develop a crush on the blonde barista, Jess. He certainly didn't expect to find the man, Lucifer (and who the hell named their kid after the devil), to be one of the most interesting and open people he would ever talk to.

Yet time flew and Sam soon found himself talking about topics ranging from the newest Marvel movie to the ice caps melting and global warming's impact on the area. He found himself laughing at Lucifer's jokes and matching Jess' sweet blushes. Then Lucifer was politely excusing himself, shoving a slip of paper into his hand when Sam extended his to shake, and following Castiel out of the coffee shop. Sam frowned and watched as the other man left, the slip of paper a receipt with his number scrawled on the back. Jess giggled and pulled the slip from his hand, jotting down her own number beneath Lucifer's neat scrawl in her own bubbled script before passing it back.

"We should all get together again, this was fun," she said softly and Sam found himself grinning in reply, nodding as he stumbled out his agreement, feeling his cheeks heat up when Jess's smile only spread wider.

"Definitely, I would like that." They stared at each other for a moment and then Dean was barking his name and storming out of the coffee shop and Sam was tripping over his feet as he tried to say goodbye and catch up with his brother at the same time.

As he caught up with Dean who stalked down the street, his face a storm warning Sam off any thoughts of trying to talk about what went down in the coffee shop, he decided he would call Jess that night, guy code be damned. Jess and him had _clicked_, talking to her had been easy, effortless, and fun and Sam wanted to see where it could go. He also decided he'd give Lucifer a text too, if anything the guy could be a new insight to Dean's oh so complicated life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Takes place during Chapter 7 of _Fingers Tap Into What We Were Once._

Sorry for the wait- this chapter is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!

* * *

To say that Sam was a mess was probably putting it lightly. He didn't quiet understand exactly why he was so nervous, after all being around Jess was one of the easiest things Sam had ever experienced. She even ranked above Dean in how easy it was to be with her and Dean was Sam's brother, the one person in his life that he was probably too invested in. Still the last time Sam had felt so nervous he was fourteen asking Sarah Blake if she wanted to check out the small art museum in town that had just opened an exhibit of Greg Mort's space watercolors. It didn't help that Lucifer was finding his nervousness extremely entertaining if the large grin he in no way tried to hide was any indication.

Lucifer let out another low chuckle as Sam threw yet another plaid shirt onto the bed before rummaging once more through his closet, half of which seemed to consist of Dean's clothes for some strange reason. "You're supposed to be helping," Sam groused and Lucifer held his hands up in surrender, grinning.

"What about that paisley button down, or the floral? I thought both were quite fetching." Sam would deny it but he did let out a small whine at Lucifer's suggestions as he turned towards him with his brows pulled together and upwards, what Dean would call 'puppy eyes' out in full force. Lucifer tried to look contrite but failed miserably and Sam found himself huffing as he stripped off his plain t-shirt in order to try on yet another button down (this one was a light green oxford from _Express Men _that one of his friends from Stanford had bought for him when it had become obvious that Sam hadn't owned more than flannel.)

He didn't notice Lucifer's appreciative gaze as he focused his attention on fastening the tiny pearl buttons though he did hear the quiet sigh once he had finished the last one. He looked up at his friend and held out his arms in question. Lucifer nodded slowly as he approached and swept the wrinkles from his shoulder and fiddled with the collar. He grabbed Sam's wrist and buttoned the cuffs before he stood back and looked Sam up and down. "You should roll the sleeves up, make the shirt a bit more casual," Lucifer stated after a moment before sitting back down on the bed.

Sam undid the cuffs and rolled the starched fabric up his forearms as he turned to look at himself in the full-length mirror by his closet. He fiddled with his shirt and frowned and started to unbutton the shirt when he heard the now familiar low chuckle. "Leave it, Sam. You look fine." He dropped his hands sullenly to his side and starred at himself, his lips pulled downwards in a frown. "Come on, you and I both know that Jess would still go out with you even if you wore sweat stained rags and smelled like horse shit." Sam wrinkled his nose and looked over at his friend.

"I highly doubt that, Luc." Lucifer shrugged his shoulders as if to conceded his point and patted the spot on the bed next to him, beckoning Sam to him. "Sorry I'm so…"

"Ridiculous? Stupid? Worrying about absolutely nothing?" Lucifer supplied and Sam lightly pushed him away while breaking out into a soft grin, sitting down on the bed, feeling the mattress sink with his added weight. "I swear Sam, not even Anna ever got as worked up about what to wear on a date as you just did, and let me tell you that girl was very particular about what to wear." Sam laughed and Lucifer grinned, wrapping an arm around Sam's broad shoulders and pulling him into his side. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Good. If Dean heard about this," Sam trailed off, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up off the bed and out of Lucifer's loose grip. He began gathering his shirts to hang back up as Lucifer flopped back on his bed, his arm folding over his eyes as he scratched lightly at the skin of his hip.

"Speaking of Dean…"

"Luc," Sam warned, subtly shaking his head as he hung another shit up. Lucifer grinned and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"He seemed pretty upset about something when I ran into him down at the lobby." Sam heaved a sigh and shook his head but otherwise didn't answer Lucifer's unasked question. "You don't have to tell me, it's pretty easy to figure out what exactly has your brother's panties in a twist."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Sam groused, yanking another shirt off the bed and placing it back on its hanger. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and yanked one of Sam's legal journals off his nightstand and began flipping though it. Sam paused, leaving the two shirts still on the bed untouched as he sunk down next to Lucifer frowning. "What do you mean easy to figure out?"

Lucifer gave an exaggerated sigh and let the magazine fall to his stomach as he gave Sam a pointed stare. "You're brother's in love with my brother of course. My guess is that it was recently brought to his attention, by you, and he thoroughly denied it." Sam shook his head slowly and leaned back against the headboard next to Lucifer, brushing his shoulder slightly as he focused his gaze on the closet before him.

"Not exactly. I might have inferred that he might not be able to keep Anna due to his past with Castiel." Lucifer huffed a laugh and tossed the journal back onto the nightstand before turning onto his side and propping up on his elbow. "You're right though, he is in love with Castiel and he definitely does not like to be reminded."

"Can't blame him. Cassie is a lovable little dude," Lucifer replied, shrugging one shoulder up as his fingers fiddled with the fabric of Sam's sleeves.

"Shouldn't you be upset? My brother is in love with another dude while dating your little sister."

"That other dude he's in love with happens to be my little brother and Anna's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Lucifer supplied, waving his answer off as if it was obvious as to why he should lean more towards Castiel in that situation. Sam frowned, his brows pulling together in confusion as if he couldn't understand Lucifer's reasoning and in truth, he really couldn't. Lucifer sighed and lightly nudged at Sam's side. "Is it what I want for Anna? Of course not, but at the same time I think you and I both know that relationship is _not_ going to last. Now Castiel…" Lucifer trailed off and once again met Sam's gaze with a pointed stare and Sam found himself nodding to the unfinished sentence.

"Yeah. I've never seen Dean get so worked up over anyone before." His expression screwed up into one of frustration as he looked away from Lucifer and once again focused on the closet. "My brother is an idiot." Lucifer pursed his lips and nodded along, causing Sam's frown to deepen. "So is yours."

"You'll get nothing but agreements from me." Lucifer kept quiet after, letting Sam sort through his thoughts as Lucifer took the time to sweep his gaze up Sam's torso, imagining the smooth, tanned skin underneath. Sam raised an eyebrow when finally noticed Lucifer's intense stare and Lucifer merely grinned as he leaned forward, eyes darkening slightly. "We have plenty of time before Jess and your brother get here," he said, his voice lowering to a slight gravel as he raised his own eyebrows, once, twice. Sam rolled his eyes and lightly thumped Lucifer on the shoulder before he pushed himself up and off the bed.

"Yup, plenty of time for you to help me cook dinner." Lucifer let out a small whine as he fell back onto the bed, hips rising slightly as he fisted his hands in mock frustration.

"You're a tease, you know that? I don't know how Jess puts up with you." Sam laughed loudly, head thrown back, and held out a hand, pulling the older man up off the bed before slinging his arm around Lucifer's shoulders and guiding him out of the bedroom.

"Sure thing, whatever you say."


End file.
